Happy Man
by SpecialHell
Summary: Songfic, oneshot, Slash Mac/Danny


_A/N. This story started out pretty fluffy/pwp-y, but it got a little sappy at the end. You could call it drabbles, but they're all along the same timeline, so it's not quite right._

_Song: Happy Man by Christian Kane._

* * *

_Throw me under the train, tie me down to the track,  
__Let them big ol' wheels roll right over my back,  
__I'll have a smile on my face, all the way to the promised land._

Danny let out an exasperated laugh as his lover kissed every available piece of skin on his chest. He was occasionally shocked by a nip of teeth or flick of tongue.

"God. You're killin' me here." His complaint was answered with a sharp nip to his throat; extracting a surprised groan. Danny's eyes flickered closed, and when they opened again they were met with the sharp blue ones he loved so much. The mischievous smirk on parted lips made Danny smile brightly, and he was rewarded with a soft kiss. Danny wiggled his wrists where they were being pressed into the mattress by Mac.  
"Can I have these back?" He asked with a smirk. Mac chuckled softly and shook his head before turning his attention back to Danny's neck and shoulders. Danny's head flung back in frustration and reaction as Mac sucked a deep red mark in the join of his neck.

_Toss me out of the plane, watch me fall to the ground,  
__No I don't care if my body ever gets found.  
__The way you're lovin' me baby,  
__I can die a happy man._

Mac turned his head; trying to gauge where Danny was. The younger man had gone silent what felt like an age ago, and the black silk blindfold; which was all Mac was currently wearing, was greatly hindering Mac's attempts at locating his lover.

"Danny?" Mac spoke softly; not wanting to shout in case Danny was close by. The silence continued, but Mac heard movement and soon Danny was right next to him. Mac gasped quietly as Danny's lips brushed along the nape of his neck before traveling to his ear.

"I want you to keep this on," Danny whispered, and Mac could almost hear the smile in his voice. Mac could do nothing but nod his agreement as Danny ran a hand down his arm. Happy with the answer, Danny took Mac's hand; leading him carefully towards the bedroom.

_Now that I've tasted all your squeezing and a-touching,  
__Baby, there aint nothin' I'd miss.  
__There aint no reason now for me to go on living,  
__Only heaven could be better than this._

Danny looked at Mac incredulously. The former marine was grinning at him as he pulled the blinds closed.

"You can't be serious!" Mac remained silent as he stepped towards Danny; a predatory look in his eye. Danny backed off as Mac approached, still trying to wrap his head around this sudden change. Danny's legs hit something hard, and he quickly realised he was backed against Mac's desk, and his boss was still closing in. Danny thrilled inside as Mac placed a hand either side of Danny on the desk and leaned in, dangerously close.  
"I thought you said never at work," Danny offered softly. Mac simply smirked. Danny automatically parted his knees for Mac to settle between them; shivering with excitement as Mac began nuzzling at his neck. Without warning, Mac lifted Danny and set him on the desk; shifting the neatly organized papers. Danny looked down; wondering what had gotten into Mac today, but that part of his brain was quickly silenced by an electrifying kiss. Danny wrapped his arms around Mac's neck, kissing back enthusiastically. Mac untucked Danny's shirt; anxious to feel the younger man's skin. Danny reacted immediately; pulling Mac as close as he could and tugging lightly on his short hair. A loud knock on the glass door stopped things as fast as they'd started, and Mac pulled back reluctantly. Looking at his lover, Mac wished he didn't have to be responsible. Danny's hair was a mess, his shirt half untucked and his lips were red and wet from kissing. Biting back a low moan, Mac moved away; giving Danny time to compose himself.

Danny was about to unlock the door and leave, when he felt Mac's breath on his neck.

"Go home," He whispered hoarsely; the first real words he'd said since calling Danny to his office. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Danny smiled to himself; looking over his shoulder to see Mac getting back into Boss mode. Unlocking the door, Danny smiled politely at a waiting Hawkes, before making a quick escape.

_So stuff me into a barrel, lock some chains on my hands,  
__Take me down to the river and send me over the dam.  
__The way you're lovin' me baby,  
__I can die a happy man._

"Stay perfectly still," Mac's voice was low as he secured the handcuffs. He felt Danny's whole body shiver as the blonde tried to keep still. Mac smiled in satisfaction as Danny stilled. He was impressed with Danny's determination, but he was looking forward to breaking the younger man's resolve. With a hum of approval, Mac began kissing the base of Danny's neck. The touches were so gentle, Danny's skin jumped in reaction. Mac smiled at the little blue veins that rose in response to his attentions. The kisses moved from shoulder to shoulder and pretty soon Danny was pitching forward; leaning his forehead against the wall in front of him as Mac continued his soft assault. Mac's hands joined his lips on Danny's back and arms; one hand rubbing absently over Danny's tattoo, which Mac had always enjoyed outlining. Soft sighs began to sound from Danny as his muscles jumped and relaxed under Mac's touch. Danny's legs started to shake in the effort of holding him up, and Mac immediately noticed. Wrapping his arms around Danny's waist, Mac whispered in his ear.  
"Relax, Danny. I've got you." The reaction was immediate. Danny's legs buckled and he fell back into Mac's chest with a sigh.  
"Let's go to bed," Mac said with a laugh. Danny turned awkwardly to look at Mac.

"Can you take these off?" Danny asked, twisting his arms for emphasis.

"Nope," Mac replied with a smirk. "I've still got plans for you." Danny laughed despite his tiredness and leaned forward to kiss Mac.

_Now that I've had a little shot of your affection,  
__I can't imagine nothin' I'd miss.  
__There aint no reason now for me to go on living,  
__Only heaven could be better than this._

Mac looked down at a sleeping Danny with a smile. The younger man had his head on Mac's lap, and the detective was brushing a hand through his hair gently. Moving slowly, Mac turned off the TV they were no longer watching and turned his attention back to his lover. When he'd lost his wife, Mac had never thought he'd find someone with whom he could share intimate moments such as this. The relaxed expression Danny was wearing warmed Mac's heart; the usual worry lines on the blonde's face nowhere to be found.

"I love you," Mac whispered into the dim light of the room. Danny stirred at the sound; turning over in Mac's lap and snatching the older man's spare hand. Mac smiled again as Danny snuffled in his sleep, and continued to card a hand through his hair. Lifting the hand Danny had a hold of, Mac kissed Danny's fingers softly, before letting his eyes drift close and following him into sleep.

The End.


End file.
